<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All My Friends Are Wasted by MG_more</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125696">All My Friends Are Wasted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG_more/pseuds/MG_more'>MG_more</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All My Friends - Snakehips, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Harry, They love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG_more/pseuds/MG_more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco worked together, but then they didn't.<br/>Harry is in the club and misses Draco. </p><p>Inspired by the song : All My Friends - Snakehips, Tinashe, Chance the Rapper</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All My Friends Are Wasted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ! </p><p>This is the first work I'm publishing on here but I read a lot. </p><p>I tried to create something that I would like to read, hope you like it ! </p><p>PS : English isn't my first langage, so please be kind :)<br/>All constructive critics are most welcome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>All my friends are wasted </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry looks around, only seeing sweaty bodies and earing loud music. There’s people everywhere. Because of course, it wasn’t such a great idea to drown his sorrows in alcohol on a Friday night. It was the night. The one people used to waste time without thinking about anything else but how badly you’re feeling inside.</p><p>Another breakup. He wasn’t the one to complain, usually. He’s had loads of experience and felt wonderful things with wonderful people. But this one was different. Draco was different.</p><p>When they started seeing each other, it was weird for both of them at first. Their friends were not that surprised, saying that all the animosity from school was only a step away from this blooming love.</p><p>But it didn’t feel like that for them. It wasn’t so obvious for them. They worked so hard for the relationship to work. And it was amazing, at first. It was all Harry could have wanted : great sex, great conversations, and so much common ground to speak on. Harry felt like he could say anything, talk about his worst traumas, without being judged or misunderstood.</p><p>And then things fell apart, slowly.</p><p>Harry had lost his friends. They were all wasted. It was actually the point, to come here and get wasted. He had never been one of those people, who got their kicks out of waking up and not remembering a single thing from the night before.</p><p>But then he was. He was because Draco was, and wherever he went, Harry followed. He was still the one carrying everyone home and making sure they were all safe before he went home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And I hate this club </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those nights tonight. Except he was alone. No arms to cling onto, no body to hold while dancing to this music that he didn’t even enjoy.</p><p>It was also one of their favourite club, before. But now, being here alone just made him hate it. It was too loud, too crowded, and he was too drunk.</p><p>He didn’t even want to go home either, because he knew it would be worse than this. Being in the club alone was one thing, but being alone in <strong>their</strong> bed, was another.</p><p>He still felt Draco everywhere. In the sheets, in the kitchen making cappuccinos, in the bathroom, where all his fancy shampoos still were.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Man I drink too much</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Heading to the bar, he saw himself there, the first time they all came here together.</p><p>That night, Hermione and Blaise made plans to regroup their friends and celebrate Luna’s birthday. She was the only one who had real connections to both their friend groups. She was so loved, by everyone. She really was the sunshine of their lives, and she made it so they finally connected. Hermione and Blaise had classes together, and after a while, they became friends too, much to Harry’s despair.</p><p>For a weird reason, he wasn’t so keen as to become friends with them all. It made bad memories come back, but he couldn’t push those back. Or so his therapist said. He had to face them. So he did.</p><p>That night, the first thing he noticed was Draco. And this made sense, because he had always hated him. But he didn’t. Seeing him didn’t bring back painful things, it made something in Harry ache.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time that he wondered what he had become. But he didn’t think he needed to know. But he did. That night, they didn’t talk. They were all wasted, and all they really did was dance. They danced for so long, all of them. Drink after drink, hour after hour. When they decided to go back home, Draco said in his ear, while everyone said goodbye, “Rendez-vous tomorrow, same time?”. And Harry didn’t respond, but he came. And that night, they talked. They talked for hours, about everything. They really didn’t need to explain much, because they both knew so much about each other’s life. They connected that night, and that feeling of having to know what the other one was doing at every moment of the day was back, but in another way.</p><p>Harry was drunk. He knew it, but he ordered another whisky anyway. There wasn’t someone to ask him to go back home, to come back home to. So he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Another Friday night I wasted </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They always argued about those nights. Draco loved being loved, being wanted. He loved dancing with other guys, maybe just to piss Harry off. Hermione always said there was a deeper meaning to that. He wanted to feel like someone really wanted him. Harry kept showing him that he was, he really was.</p><p>His therapist once said to him that sometimes, wounds are so deep that they become part of someone’s life. And maybe that was the case, maybe he did need to heal.</p><p>Harry gave him so much time and effort. The first time he said “I love you”, Draco didn’t believe him, and they fought about that too.</p><p>So many fights, and yet Harry never really wanted to give up. He didn’t want to let go and kept saying he never would.</p><p>Those nights were the worst, though. He hated coming here and watching Draco work his charm on everyone. But he didn’t let go, because Draco needed him. And all those Fridays were so dumb, such a waste of time and love.</p><p>Watching everyone now was even worse, because he knew he should see Draco in the crowd, dancing his feelings away.</p><p>Harry searched Hermione in the crowd for a few minutes, and when he finally spotted her, he waved towards the door, notifying he was leaving. Those nights were not for him. Even more now, when he didn’t feel whole anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My eyes are black and red</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The streets were only lit up by the few streetlamps. He walked, didn’t even bother looking back, or looking forward.</p><p>He kept thinking about everything they went through, the both of them. Neither had a great childhood. They both grew up in a bad environment, but they thought they could make it word. They thought it would work because they both loved each other.</p><p>At least, that was what Harry thought. He never heard the “I love you too” he expected to hear that night.</p><p>Tears were rolling down his face, but he didn’t even pay attention to them. He didn’t know if it really was too late for their relationship. </p><p>He wiped them from his face, leaving dark marks from his eyeliner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I’m crawling back to you babe</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco was on his front porch.</p><p>He was wrapped in the blanket they both used for so many chilly nights, sitting on this same couch, cuddled to fight the cold.</p><p>He was here.</p><p>Harry would have bet anything that he would have been partying too, forgetting his feelings, too. And yet he wasn’t.</p><p>He was there, waiting for him, looking at his phone.</p><p>Then, he raised his head, and saw him.</p><p>In a mere second, Harry had him in his arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Harry. I love you so much, I’m so sorry”.</p><p>And it was okay because they were together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>